The present invention relates to a protective case for a sound-playing device, and more particularly to a protective case for shipping and for using in place therein a portable sound-playing device such as an audio or video unit.
Portable sound-playing devices such as audio or video units, including radios, e.g. stereo units, TV sets, stereo/video units, etc., are generally provided in a form enclosed in a relatively fragile case. Most controls for these units protrude from the case and are easily broken or knocked out of adjustment during transport or use. Their internal components are easily thrown out of adjustment or broken by minor mishap. The units are exposed to dust and rain in normal use, e.g. at a workplace, beach, block party, picnic, etc., and often become inoperable.
Cases with access doors or covers are known for housing or transporting various items, but their constructions are generally complicated, heavy, expensive and/or of limited utility. They do not provide a sealed condition when closed, nor a front cover arranged for pivoting through an angle of about 270 degrees to a flat flush or parallel relation with the bottom side of the case.
U.S. Pat. No. 536,098 (W. Roberts) shows an apparently wall mounted file case with a vertical rear recess and a vertical front cover hinged by a floating hinge at its bottom to a plate that moves upwardly into the recess when the cover is lowered to a horizontal position and arms swing out to support it as a desk. The cover can be further moved from the horizontal position upwardly into the recess. The case has an unrelated top door.
U.S. Pat. No. 628,041 (Schoenleber) shows a hat box with hinged top and front covers. The front cover is hinged above the front bottom corner of the box and cannot pivot under the box.
U.S. Pat. No. 695,202 (French) shows a travel case with a central rear hinge to open it into top and bottom halves. The front of the top half has an end flap-containing half door hinged at the front top corner to remove a tray without opening the case. Tray strips bear on case interior strips to mount the tray like a drawer. The hinges are arranged for only limited angle pivoting of the case halves and of the half door.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,137,579 (Cohn) shows a valise with a pitched roof top portion whose rear roof side is hinged at the base of the roof portion to open rearwardly about 90 degrees, and whose front roof side and front side therebelow are connected together to open forwardly about 90 degrees via a hinge at the front bottom corner of the valise, for access to trays therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,246,203 (Willman) shows a carrying case with a top cover for a typewriter on a tray that slides out for use, and a front cover for a cabinet below the tray. The covers overlap when closed, and internal projections on the top cover hold the typewriter in place. The top cover is hinged at the rear top corner, but the front cover is hinged on the bottom side rearwardly of the front bottom corner so that it hangs down at the front corner of a support for the case when using the typewriter. The front cover cannot pivot to a flat flush or parallel relation with the bottom side of the case.
U.S. Pat. Re. No. 16,442 (McArdle) shows an electric iron case with a top cover hinged at its rear top corner and a front cover hinged at its front bottom corner that meet at its front top corner. Internal and external bosses on the front cover allow its use as a stand for the iron when the case is on a support and the top cover is lowered to a horizontal position. The case is perforated for cooling the iron when enclosed therein after use. The front cover hinge is recessed within the confines of the front bottom corner, and this recessed hinge location and the bosses on the front cover prevent it from being placed in a flat flush or parallel relation with the bottom side of the case.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,731,325 (Stevens) shows a toy chest with a top cover hinged forwardly of its rear top corner and a front cover hinged above its front bottom corner. The front cover hinge location prevents the front cover from pivoting under the chest.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,884,325 (Sommer) shows a cabinet supported on legs and housing a radio and other articles. The cabinet has a top cover hinged to its rear top corner and a pair of front doors hinged to its opposed vertical side corners. The cover and doors do not meet and are arranged for only limited angle pivoting.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,191,729 (H. Roberts) shows a phonograph cabinet with a top door hinged to its rear top corner and a front door hinged to one of its vertical side corners. The doors do not meet and are arranged for only limited angle pivoting.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,560,335 (Ericson) shows a projector carrying case, with a top cover hinged to its rear top corner and a front cover hinged above its front bottom corner so that the front cover cannot pivot under the case.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,662,989 (Thatcher) shows a portable cabinet supported on legs, and having a top cover hinged to its rear top corner and a front cover hinged to its front bottom corner. The covers are arranged for only limited angle pivoting to an open horizontal position for forming a stepped tier table.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,739,863 (Ferris) shows a portable graphic arts work chest with a top cover hinged to its rear top corner and a front cover hinged to its bottom side rearwardly of its front bottom corner but removable for use as a drawing board. The front cover is not arranged for pivoting to a flat flush or parallel relation with the bottom side of the chest, and such would expose its drawing board surface to damage.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,658,298 and 4,658,956 (Takeda et al) commonly show a portable case for a TV and a video recorder arranged side by side therein, with a top cover hinged to its rear top corner and a front cover hinged to its front bottom corner. The units abut the case wall which has exposed speaker and power cord apertures, so that the case cannot seal out moisture and dirt and the units are not protected from impact damage. The front cover has a carrying handle that prevents it from being arranged in a flat flush or parallel relation with the bottom side of the case.
A need exists for a protective case for shipping and for using in place therein a portable sound-playing device such as an audio or video unit, at reduced risk of damage to the device from impact and from moisture and dirt, yet which permits unhindered use of the device while normally protecting it from dirt.